


Orange—3

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 这样也能被屏蔽，我都没脸发ao3
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Orange—3

8.  
高杨说到做到，在黄子考试之后带他去海边玩。  
飞机火车出租车转了又转，黄子趴在车窗上干呕。肚子里胃酸翻滚，刚刚吃的东西全吐出来了  
，这下子又没东西可以吐了。高杨一边嘲笑小孩体质差，一边拍拍他的背给他顺气。  
一下车好不容易找到自己订好的民宿，说是位置好，就在海边。结果刚刚收拾好东西就给海水的咸腥味熏的受不了。两个人呛的脸红。  
高杨给自己涂了防晒霜才出的门。  
“后悔了？”高杨递了一杯苏打水给他，坐在租来的大伞下面发蒙。  
“没有，你坐在这里不动才会后悔。”黄子拿着排球跑到阳光灿烂的沙滩上，一下子一群人就聚集起来了。高杨眯着眼睛往那边望，有男孩有女孩都是和黄子差不多大的小孩。  
啊，他没涂防晒啊。高杨自言自语，抓一把黄扑扑的沙子，细细密密从指缝里溢出来，手心里湿漉漉的汗，粘了一点点沙子。  
9.  
高杨在拿着毛巾酒店的转角看见黄子被一个女孩堵着，大胆的在公共场合放送无处安放的欲。  
在接吻。  
高杨拿着毛巾左转也不是右转也不是，小孩本来就是讨人喜欢的，这再普通不过了。只不过这姑娘好大的胆。  
高杨装作无事发生的走到房间门口，想着小孩今晚或许不会回来了，应不应该给他打一下套和润滑的钱，是不是不要给他点宵夜了，还是应该发个消息给他记得别过火。  
黄子敲了敲门，走进来的时候嘴唇是殷红的。  
“回来了？”  
黄子点点头，胡乱的拿手臂狠狠擦了几下嘴。高杨忍不住笑他。  
“小姑娘的嘴唇不软？”  
“我呸呸呸全是口红还是什么唇膏。”黄子吐舌头，夸张的呕吐起来。  
“你也要涂唇膏，你的嘴唇太干了。又不愿意多喝水。”高杨丢了浴衣给他，“快去洗澡，晚上吃什么？”

“今天晚上不吃。”

10.  
黄子皮肤是因为洗澡蒸烫的，还是他自己烫的，这不好说。高杨完全就不在意他是不是被小姑娘强迫或者和别人谈恋爱跑了。  
黄子挎着浴衣出去的时候高杨坐在灯旁边看他。  
海边浪漫，的确是十足浪漫。晚上的空气很凉，海风吹得舒服，高杨的手指摸上来也是凉的。  
黄子完全没有想到这一茬。  
黄子被手指头划的痒的厉害，浑身打颤。喘着粗气叫的时候却想，海边的咸腥味太重了吧，比高杨撞进去的力度还要重。高杨一边安抚他，手指流连在皮肤上让黄子处处发烫，一边扶着他的身子像不要命一样的动，他哑着嗓子喊高杨的名字的时候，涨潮的海水的声音很大，哗啦啦，哗啦啦。黄子发出轻微的呜咽，融在渐近渐远海潮声里。高杨轻轻的吻了黄子脸上的眼泪，黄子眼睛亮的天上的星子儿。黄子一遍一遍的在高杨耳边说我喜欢你，高杨好像不为所动，他几乎要怀疑高杨听不见他说的。可是他还是涕泗横流的一遍一遍在高杨耳朵旁边说，我喜欢你啊，高杨，我喜欢你。  
高杨只是点点头。  
黄子听见天雷滚滚，要下雨了。他自己也像一片要落水的云，从里面挤出水来。随着高杨牵着他翻滚波浪，发出微小的水声。  
咕叽，咕叽，咕叽。  
清液沾白浊，像海水和浪花随着风翻涌，他随着自己被打开的动作，哭出来了。高杨含着人的耳垂，有一个小小的孔，他用唾液填满。  
下面有个小小的口，他用自己填满。  
黄子哭的稀里哗啦的，高杨哑着嗓子说。

“下雨了，明天就不去玩了好吗？”

11.  
黄子被高杨折腾的没有力气想这到底是怎么回事，有力气想的时候总觉得自己美梦成真。  
高杨拉着他在酒店不出门，和以前好像没什么不一样，趴在一起打瞌睡玩手机。黄子和朋友聊天笑的打滚，被高杨拉住脚踝抢过手机看了一眼。丢到一边去了。  
“你知道为什么那个女生敢吻你吗黄子。”  
黄子摇摇头。  
“因为你没有拒绝他的示好。”  
高杨想独占他，黄子心情愉快的想，高杨拉着他去海边的教堂看不知道是谁的婚礼，给他抢捧花。高杨想独占他，黄子心情愉快的想。  
黄子拿着捧花众目睽睽的给了高杨一个吻，在众人的口哨声中亲得忘乎所以。他才不管什么真心实意，他想抓住现在的高杨，哪怕是一个梦。  
高杨拉着他的手回到酒店，再一次带他和他所有的感官感受海洋。  
海宽广，吵闹，凶狠，包容，有时候甚至温顺，美丽且变化无常。  
黄子觉得他就是海洋。


End file.
